


Good Enough

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Dorks in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Besides being a Formula 1 driver and travelling the world almost daily - Lando liked to think he was a typical 20 year old. With typical, 20 year old urges.And yes, that could be embarrassing.Or the one where Lando fears he will never be good enough for anyone - especially not Carlos - and gets stuck in a lot of uncomfortable situations in the meantime.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as "3 times Carlos found Lando masturbating and one time he helped" but uhm yeah fellings got involved.
> 
> Still happy with the result - let me know what you think!

Besides being a Formula 1 driver and travelling the world almost daily - Lando liked to think he was a typical 20 year old. With typical, 20 year old urges. 

And yes, that could be embarrassing. 

While Lando tried desperately to put a professionale façade at least 50% of the time. The other 50% of the time he was inevitable either a child or a horny teenager.

There really was no in between.

That’s why Lando was currently locked inside the tiny bathroom adjacent to his driver room, with his pants down to his knees and one fist wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off with fast, rushed motions as he had to be at a debrief in 5 minutes. This was what a race and a tight hug from Carlos could do to his body, and this was the only way to solve it.

He yelped at a knock on the door.

“Lando, you’ve been in there a long time, are you alright?” the voice was distinctly Carlos’s and Lando refused to say it helped him climax, _but okay it really did_

He was definitely not proud from cumming hard after just hearing Carlos’s voice, but well… he supposed it was just the hormones. He was just a teenager after all. 

He had apparently not been as subtle as he would have liked, for Carlos sounded even more worried after Lando came down from his high.

“Are you hurt?” Carlos asked. “Shit Lando, I’m coming in okay?!” he added, before the door opened.

Lando should really work on remembering to lock doors.

When Carlos stepped into the small space, Lando yelped and covered himself up as best he could, even though he was stood braced against the wall with his pants down to his ankles. Carlos stood still for a moment, his eyes wide, before he burst out into a nervous giggle.

“Were you jerking off?” he asked curiously. Lando groaned and awkwardly bent down to pull up his pants again. 

“I… Well… maybe I-” he started awkwardly, his voice getting higher in pitch. Carlos chuckled and shrugged.

"Don't worry, we've all been there." He reassured gently. "It's the adrenaline from the race." He added. Lando nodded quietly, not admitting that while the race had definitely been a factor, it had mostly been Carlos's tight hug that had done this to him.

"Come on Lando, we have a meeting to get too." Carlos said, straightening up. "Please wash your hands though." He added with a wink. Lando blushed and made sure to scrub his hands thoroughly with Carlos still watching.

When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, Carlos smiled and slung an easy arm around his shoulders, leading him along to the right meeting room.

"Sorry." Lando squeaked out eventually, his cheeks and ears still coloured red. Carlos squeezed his shoulder.

"It's alright cabrón, not the worst thing I've ever seen in the Paddock. Just make sure to lock your door next time around." He said with a soft smile, before letting go off Lando and walking into the meeting room. Lando had to take a few deep breaths before following after him, his cock already twitching in his boxers again.

God he couldn't wait for this hormonal mess to be over.

~~~

After the meeting, a tired Lando walked back to the parking lot, hurrying a little as he couldn't wait to be back in his hotel room. Carlos had left before him, apparently having another appointment, so in contrary to most days, Lando would have to drive back alone.

As he arrived on the parking lot, he could already spot his rented car a bit further on the deserted parking lot. He was stopped however, by a soft groan from behind of the small maintenance building at the parking lot's edge. 

Lando hesitantly inched closer, not sure what he was going to find. As he peeked around the building, safely hidden from view by a parked car, he gasped as he recognized Kevin leant back against the wall, pants pulled down and with a knelt man between his legs. Said man was most definitely Nico, and the German was bobbing his head over the Dane's cock, sucking with sloppily noises. Nico's left hand had disappeared between Kevin's thighs too, and while Lando couldn't see exactly what was going on, judging from Kevin's gasps alone - it felt pretty damn good.

"Are you spying?" An amused voice said behind Lando. Lando squeaked and moved to stand up, but hit his head on the car's mirror. He turned to see Carlos crouched next to him.

"I heard something and I… wanted to check." Lando mumbled, peeking over his shoulder to Nico and Kevin again. Carlos followed his line of sight and chuckled.

"Typical." He mused.

Nico had meanwhile stood up, Kevin's legs now wrapped around his waist as he thrust into the Haas driver, everything about it surprisingly gentle and soft for what Lando thought was just a quickie. 

"Come on cabrón, my ride left without me, so I need to drive with you." Carlos said, standing up and pulling Lando up as well. They walked towards the car, Carlos turning at the last minute and whistling sharply through his fingers.

"Way to go Hulk!" He yelled. Nico only flipped him off, never tearing his attention away from Kevin.

"Those two should just move in together." Carlos mused as they got into the car. Lando stayed silent, focusing on driving out of the parking lot. He shuffled around a little uncomfortably, his cock straining against his jeans. Carlos noticed the movement but did not react at first.

Lando glanced sideways and blushed a deep red when he noticed the crotch of Carlos's jeans seemed a lot tighter too. The Spaniard saw him looking and chuckled.

"They might be a bit oblivious, but they are hot as fuck together." Carlos commented about Kevin and Nico. Lando hummed but didn't dare to say anything else. He still felt embarrassed about Carlos finding him that afternoon, and this wasn't making it any better. Carlos seemed to notice how tense Lando was, and gently reached out to squeeze Lando's knee.

"No need to be embarrassed, cabrón. This is nothing compared to the times I found Max or Hulk with their pants down. Or Dany even." He said. Lando groaned.

"I just feel stupid." He blurted out as they drove into the hotel's parking lot. "I'm supposed to drive fast and dangerous cars while I can't even control my own body." He huffed, slamming the brake just a bit too hard as he put the car in a parking spot. 

"You're young, it will be fi-" Carlos tried to soothe. Lando groaned.

"I don't want to be young anymore!" He practically yelled. Carlos fell quiet now.

"Okay." He said, sighing. "Out of the car." He added. Lando didn't dare to ask why and did as he was told. Carlos rounded the car to stand opposite Lando, sighed again, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s normal.” he whispered, pulling back a little again and ruffling Lando's hair in a brotherly way.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid. Sleep well." He said, before heading into the hotel. Lando stayed at the car for a moment, waiting until Carlos was out of sight before letting out a frustrated yell.

He didn't want to be just a cabrón, just a kid. He wanted more.

~~~~

Lando groaned and rutted into his own hand, his face pressed against the mattress to stiffle his moans. He moved his hand faster over his cock, his free hand teasing at his nipples. His pushed onto his knees a little more to have more space for his hand between his legs, gasping softly. 

Carlos's face flashed before his eyes, the Spaniard's sultry eyes blinking up at him as he kissed his way down Lando's body -

Lando cursed and tried to forget about Carlos, focusing on anyone but his teammate. But his mind seemed persistent. 

Lando let go of his cock with a groan, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. His cock was still hard and throbbing, pressing up against his belly, but Lando tried to ignore it.

He couldn't be jerking off to his teammate, it was wrong. 

But just the thought of Carlos holding him, of Carlos touching him in more than a friendly fashion… the mere thought of that made blood rush to his groin instantly.

Lando swallowed thickly and wrapped his fingers around his cock again, and forgot his earlier reluctance.

"Carlos…" he whimpered softly, back arching off the bed as he palmed his cock, his free hand seeking out his hole to carefully ease a finger inside. He didn't move as rushed as he normally did, instead choosing to keep everything slow and light, as if Carlos was truly touching him, and truly caring about him…

Lando came fast and hard, heels digging into the mattress and his hips bucking up as he spilled over his own hand and chest. He stroked himself through the feeling as best he could, until he was trembling and oversensitive.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, before he got up and stumbled to the shower to wash the stickiness off him. 

When he finally returned, dressed in boxers and a large shirt, he saw his phone screen lighting up.

"Hello?" Lando muttered, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hola Cabrón, I've been calling you for 10 minutes already!" A distinct Spanish accent huffed when he picked up.

"I was in the shower!" Lando said dismissively. Carlos huffed. 

"Is that code for jerking off again, little one." The Spaniard chuckled. Lando felt embarrassed and angry at the teasing words, even though he knew Carlos was not trying to hurt him.

"Shut up!" He found himself snapping at his teammate, who immediately fell silent.

"Lando, I-" Carlos tried eventually, but Lando groaned and resolutely hung up the phone.

He didn't want to be Carlos's 'Cabrón', the little one of the team. He wanted to be strong and hot, just like Carlos; and wanted the Spaniard to like him - really like him.

But he was stuck with his stupid baby face and his stupid curly hair and his stupid laugh - Carlos would never see him as more than a little brother. 

Lando threw his phone in direction of the nightstand, rolled his eyes as the device hit the floor instead, and then grumpily cuddled in under his covers.

It didn't take long before he suddenly heard the door to his room open, and he groaned.

"Fuck off Carlos, don't want to talk to you." He huffed. 

"I'm very clearly not Spanish." Someone soothed gently. Lando peeked over the covers.

"Sorry Alex." He mumbled as the Thai walked over and laid down on the bed next to Lando. They both stayed silent for a while, Alex staring up at the ceiling while Lando stayed curled on his side facing him. After a moment, Lando could see Alex's lip quirk up into a mischievous smile.

"When we hit puberty-” he started, Lando huffed and shoved him, but it didn’t stop the Thai. “ - Our bodies change, we feel-” he was cut off fully now when Lando pounced on top of him and pressed his palm over Alex’s mouth.

“Hate you.” Lando muttered, but then he cuddled into Alex’s chest and tucked his head under the man’s chin.

“Carlos texted me.” Alex said after a moment. “He explained a bit about what was going on, and that he was afraid you were angry at him.” he added softly. Lando groaned.

“So he’s just gonna tell everyone I jerk off?” Lando grumbled. Alex sighed.

“He is worried.” he answered. “Carlos really cares about you.” he added when Lando still frowned. 

“Yeah I’m his Cabrón, his little teammate.” Lando grumbled. Alex sighed.

“I think you’re much more to him than just that.” he whispered. “Now come on, George wants to go out and I don’t want to carry him back to the hotel on my own.” Alex said, standing up and starting to sort through Lando’s suitcase for something decent for the little Brit to wear.

“I don’t want to go.” Lando whined childishly. Alex simply threw a shirt at his head,

“I let you drool on my shirt. You owe me this.” 

~~~~~

Lando leaned back against the bar and sipped the cocktail Alex had gotten for him. Alex was currently standing way too close to George, muttering something in George’s ear as the Williams’ driver happily leaned back into the Thai. Lando rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics, feeling every bit the third wheel he was at the moment.

He was startled when someone hesitantly rested his hand on his waist, drawing his attention. Lando turned to look straight into Carlos’s deep brown eyes, the Spaniard looking part sheepish and part guilty.

“Hola.” Carlos said with a nod, clinking his own glass against Lando’s. Lando smiled back a little but didn’t speak, instead looking at the dancefloor. He felt Carlos leaning in, the Spaniard’s nose nudging his cheek a little.

“Let’s go somewhere more quiet to talk.” Carlos muttered in his ear, brown eyes sad and begging as he pulled away a little. Lando sighed but then nodded, following after him. 

They ended up just outside the venue, sitting on a ledge. Carlos was looking at his feet, brows furrowed, and then opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really didn’t mean to.” Carlos said. “Really, it is not weird what is happening to you. I’m pretty sure all drivers experience that.” Lando sighed.

“I just feel like a child.” he muttered. “And I don’t want to be seen like that. Especially not by you.” he whispered. Carlos hummed.

“How do you want me to see you then?” he asked softly, seeking out Lando’s eyes. Lando let out a shaky breath.

“I just want you to see me the way I see you.” he whispered. Carlos smiled lightly.

“You’ll have to elaborate.” the Spaniard purred. Lando swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he did want Carlos to know about what he felt, even though that could end badly. 

“I better not tell you in public.” Lando whispered eventually, lowering his eyes. Carlos leaned in and once more his nose brushed over Lando’s cheek, but then also the man’s lips pressed against his skin.

“Come back to my hotel room and tell me there then.” Carlos purred. Lando swallowed thickly, unsure what to do. But when he saw Carlos looked as nervous as he felt. He got up instantly, letting Carlos take his hand to pull him along the short distance from the venue to the hotel. Lando’s heart was practically beating out of his chest as the two of them stood in the elevator, Carlos’s hand still tightly clutched in his. Carlos smiled soothingly at him, squeezing his palm a little.

They barely made it to the hotel room before Carlos turned suddenly and clutched Lando’s face between his hands.

“I’m just gonna tell you how I feel, okay?” He said, voice very insecure and shaky for the first time since Lando got to know the Spaniard. Lando nodded, not being able to form words.

“I think you’re amazing.” Carlos whispered. “And I know I might not have shown it, but I think you’re incredibly hot. You're definitely not a little brother to me, Lando.” he added breathlessly. Lando raised his brows a little, not believing it. Carlos leaned in closer.

“Oh dios mio Lando, I think I might be falling in love with you.” he muttered. Lando watched him with wide eyes, letting out a frantic noise before leaning in and smashing his lips over the Spaniard’s, kissing him clumsily. He felt Carlos exhale against his lips before the Spaniard returned his kiss, Carlos’s arms wrapping around him to pull their bodies flush together. 

“Just to be clear…” Lando spoke between kisses. “I feel the same way.” he chuckled in disbelief when Carlos’s lips moved to his cheek and then down to his neck. 

“Good.” Carlos whispered, squeezing Lando’s waist. “This would have been a disaster otherwise.” he added. Lando chuckled and nodded in agreement, shifting a little to try and keep his crotch away from Carlos’s thighs so the Spaniard couldn’t feel he was already achingly hard. Carlos seemed to notice the movement and smiled against Lando’s throat. He shifted too and pulled their crotches flush together, Lando gasping as he realised Carlos was hard too.

“As I said, nothing that is going on with you is weird, happened to the best of us.” Carlos teased. Lando blushed slightly, but finally relaxed, pulling a little at Carlos’s shirt.

“We better help each other then.” he whispered against Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos pecked his lips with a mischievous grin.

“I know just how to make you feel better."

When Lando woke up the next morning, a warm, bare body pressed up against his back, he felt at peace for the first time in a while. Not just because he had gotten the man of his dreams, but also because he had finally started to accept himself.

He might not be perfect, but he was more than good enough.

Carlos taught him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
